dcuniverseonlinefandomcom-20200222-history
Head Equipment Mod
Head Equipment Mods are yet another kind of mods exclusively available from Time Capsules. Similar to the Tactical Mods of the Lair System, they do not have to be assembled through Research and Development, but come ready to be used. Unlike Tactical Mods, Head Equipment Mods are not general purpose mods, but are good for one specific power only. These mods wre introduced with game update 63. Head Equipment Mods Atomic *Supercharged Atomic Blast I, II, III *Supercharged Mass Density I, II, III *Supercharged Radiation Burn I, II, III Celestial *Critical Anoint I, II, III *Critical Dark Pact I, II, III *Supercharged Consecrated Ground I, II, III *Supercharged Cursed Idol I, II, III *Supercharged Life Drain I, II, III *Supercharged Sacrifice I, II, III Earth *Critical Reinforce I, II, III *Supercharged Earthquake I, II, III *Supercharged Entomb I, II, III *Supercharged Envelop I, II, III Electricity *Critical Wired I, II, III *Supercharged Circuit Breaker I, II, III *Supercharged Group Transducer I, II, III *Supercharged Megavolt I, II, III Fire *Critical Fiery Weapon I, II, III *Supercharged Eternal Flame I, II, III *Supercharged Fireball Barrage I, II, III *Supercharged Volcanic Calamity I, II, III Gadgets *Critical Intimidation I, II, III *Supercharged Anesthetic I, II, III *Supercharged Asphyxiation Gas I, II, III *Supercharged Battle Drone I, II, III *Supercharged Bunker Buster I, II, III Ice *Critical Ice Bash I, II, III *Supercharged Blizzard I, II, III *Supercharged DeepFreeze I, II, III *Supercharged Freeze Ray I, II, III *Supercharged Ice Elemental I, II, III *Supercharged Hibernation I, II, III Light *Critical Inspiration I, II, III *Supercharged Ballistic Assault I, II, III *Supercharged Group Shielding I, II, III *Supercharged Strafing Run I, II, III Mental *Critical Menace I, II, III *Supercharged Bastion I, II, III *Supercharged Bolt Barrage I, II, III *Supercharged Convalesce I, II, III *Supercharged Mass Hysteria I, II, III Munitions *Critical Killer Instincts I, II, III *Supercharged Biggun I, II, III *Supercharged MRE I, II, III Nature *Critical Carnage I, II, III *Critical Hive Mind I, II, III *Supercharged Carnivorous Plants I, II, III *Supercharged Chaotic Growth I, II, III *Supercharged Gorilla Form I, II, III *Supercharged Rampage I, II, III *Supercharged Regeneration I, II, III Quantum *Critical Warped Reality I, II, III *Supercharged Closed Loop I, II, III *Supercharged Event Horizon I, II, III *Supercharged Oblivion I, II, III *Supercharged Temporal Vortex I, II, III Rage *Critical Blood Lust I, II, III *Supercharged Berserk I, II, III *Supercharged Infuriate I, II, III *Supercharged Mangle I, II, III *Supercharged Vindictive I, II, III Sorcery *Critical Weapon of Destiny I, II, III *Supercharged Arbiter of Destiny I, II, III *Supercharged Baleful Transmogrification I, II, III *Supercharged Grand Summoning I, II, III *Supercharged Polymorph I, II, III *Supercharged Transcendence I, II, III Iconic Powers *Supercharged Pheromone Bloom I, II, III *Supercharged Word of Power I, II, III Movement Mode Powers Aerial *Supercharged Dustoff I, II, III Agile *Supercharged Backflip Attack I, II, III *Supercharged Perfect Poise I, II, III Swift *Supercharged Dash Attack I, II, III *Supercharged Speed Drain I, II, III